Mi estúpido dragón
by UsagichanLoveStories
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Lucy, tras la marcha de Natsu en busca de su padre Igneel, vive durante los años en los que el no está. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi estúpido Dragón.**_

_Nota de la Autora: Hola todos/as, antes que nada recordarles que los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Mashima Hiro-sensei. Bueno, agradecería algún Review porfa plis y comentarios y opiniones acerca de si os ha gustado o no. Advierto de que soy nueva asi que un poquito de compasión TT^TT ._

_Nada más. Os dejo con el Fanfic. Que lo disfruteis._

_**Capítulo 1. Marcha sin despedida.**_

**Lucy's POV**

Siempre recordaré ese día. Un día como cualquier otro en la hermosa Magnolia, hogar del gremio más escandaloso de Fiore. Ese fatídico día que decidí ignorar esos gritos mañaneros en mi ventana, con el propósito de dormir un poco más. Sin saber que, habías venido a despedirte.

Pasaron las horas de absoluta tranquilidad, y decidí levantarme por fin de la cama. Me vestí, cogí mis llaves y mi látigo, y me encaminé como todas las mañanas hacia el gremio. Al llegar a la puerta me detuve casi de inmediato. "¿mmm? ¿Acaso... No está todo muy tranquilo?" Pensé antes de volver a ponerme en marcha hacia el interior. Al atravesar la puerta, todas las miradas presentes en el gremio se clavaron en mi. Levy-chan se levantó de su asiento al verme, pude ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y recuerdo que mi primer pensamiento fue "Mataré a Gajeel".

¿Levy-chan?- le pregunté acercándome - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lu-chan- dijo con voz entrecortada- Gajeel...y...

-Lo suponía...- Dije levantando la mirada hacia los demás - Dónde está ese "comehierro", que ahora mismo le voy a dar una lección.

Silencio. Esa fue la extraña respuesta a mi pregunta. Tan solo se escuchaba a Levy sollozar, hasta que una cabecita azul se asomó desde los brazos de Wendy.

-Luuucyyyyy...- gritó Happy mientras se tiraba encima mia y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Happy? ¡Oye! ¿Pero por qué lloras?

Levy-chan contestó por el, ya que no conseguía entender nada de lo que balbuceaba.

-Lu-chan... ¿Es que...no lo sabes?- preguntó aún entre sollozos.

-¿Saber? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- instantáneamente comencé a preocuparme. Algo había pasado.

-Lu-chan... ¿Natsu no se despidió de ti esta mañana?

-¿Despedirse?- comencé a sentir un inexplicable dolor en el pecho.- ¿Es que se ha ido a algún sitio?

-Lu-chan... Gajeel y Natsu...- comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado, y lo que yo, hasta ese momento muy felizmente ignoraba.

Al parecer, os habían llegado rumores de fuentes fiables de que se habían avistado dragones a las afueras de Fiore, en un lugar extrañamente inhóspito. Hablasteis con el maestro para que os dejaran marchar en su busca. Hasta ahí lo había entendido todo, pero, el dolor de mi pecho se hizo mas intenso al escucharle a Levy, que habíais dicho que no sabrían cuando volveríais. La culpa y la tristeza hicieron mella en mi. Habías ido a despedirte de mi porque no sabías cuando volverías, y yo... te ignoré.

Dejé a Happy en los brazos de Wendy y me encaminé hacia la puerta del gremio en silencio, mientras todos me miraban expectantes. Levy-chan me habló, pero no pude escuchar lo que decía. Poco a poco eché a correr hacia tu pequeña casa, en un intento desesperado por encontrarte allí. Pero al entrar, me encontré con una vista horrorosa, y no solo por el desastre que tenías por casa, si no porque no encontré casi nada en ella. El tablón en el que colgabas los anuncios de los trabajos que habíamos hecho. Ni los recuerdos que tenías de éstos. Nada. Caí de rodillas. Te habías ido. Quisistes despedirte, y yo te ignoré. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontroladamente de mis ojos. El dolor de mi pecho, ahora se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No me dejaba moverme, tan solo lloraba. Pasé horas allí, tirada en el suelo, sin ni siquiera percatarme de que Happy me había seguido y ahora se encontraba a mi lado. No habló hasta que mi llanto cesó.

-Lucy...- dijo en un sollozo.- Natsu volverá...¿verdad?

Yo también me lo pregunté a mi misma "Volverá, ¿verdad?"y fue en ese momento en el que mi conciencia me dio una sonora respuesta. "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VOLVERÁ! Estás hablando de Natsu" no pude evitar sonreir. Era cierto. Cogí a Happy y le abracé para calmarle.

-¡estamos hablando del mago más cabezota del gremio de Fairy Tail!- le sonreí calidamente.- Volverá. Confiemos en Natsu.

-Aye...- sollozó abrazandose a mi.

-¿Te apetece quedarte en mi casa hasta entonces?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-¡AYE!- "Por fin algo de ánimo" pensé mientras cerraba la puerta de la casita, y le daba el último vistazo.

Esa noche, después ir al gremio a ver a los demás, volvimos los dos a mi pequeño apartamento. Happy se rindió ante el cansancio así que decidí acostarle en la cama, mientras que yo me di largo baño. Al volver a pensar en ti, casi instantáneamente las lágrimas amenazaron en mis ojos. "¿Por qué lloro? Solo... se ha ido por un tiempo, hasta que encuentre a Igneel... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el que se haya ido?" hablaba para mi misma mientras intentaba frenar mis lágrimas.

Unas horas más tarde salí del baño con mi pijama puesto, e inconscientemente me paré frente a la ventana, que seguía cerrada. Me acerqué lentamente y la abrí. No recuerdo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuve allí observando a las pocas personas que aun caminaban por las calles, sin parar de pensar en todo aquello. Me acordé de la visita a tu casa desordenada y no pude evitar sonreir al pensar en que incluso marchandote dejas todo patas arriba. Cerré la ventana, y me acosté en la cama junto a Happy. Esa noche, fue la primera vez que soñe contigo.

Pasaron los días, y la normalidad iba regresando poco a poco al gremio. Levy-chan volvió a encerrarse entre las paginas de sus adorados libros mientras Droy y Jet la rondaban todo el rato. Erza comía tranquilamente un pedazo de su tarta de fresa favorita mientras hablaba con Mira-san , y Juvia acosaba como normalmente solía hacer a Gray. Y Wendy y Charle acompañadas por Lilly y Romeo hablaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra. Todo paz y tranquilidad. Mientras entrábamos, Happy voló hacia la mesa en la que estaban Wendy y Charle, y yo decidí sentarme con la solitaria Levy-chan.

Ambas estuvimos hablando durante bastante rato, hasta que Mira-san y Erza se nos acercaron con dos bandejas y algo de comida.

-Comed- dijo/ordenó Erza mientras se sentaba frente a nosotras.

-Si, que estamos seguras de que apenas habrán comido estos días- dijo Mira-san tomando asiento junto a Erza.

-Gracias- contestamos Levy y yo mientras observábamos la deliciosa comida que había en las bandejas. Aunque no tuvieramos mucho apetito, ambas nos comimos lo que en ellas había, por miedo a llevarnos una reprimenda de dos de las magas mas terroríficas de Fiore.

Tras comer, y hablar un poco todas sobre temas triviales, a los que se fueron uniendo las demás chicas del gremio, y las que poco a poco fueron introduciendo en la conversación a Gajeel, preguntándole a Levy-chan de que habían hablado ese día antes de que se marchase junto a Natsu. Levy-chan se sonrojó al instante, y entrecortadamente nos contó que Gajeel le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de su apartamento y de Lilly mientras el estaba fuera. Era evidente que nos ocultaba algo más, pero no quisieron atormentarla mas con el tema. Así que decidieron atormentarme a mi.

-Lucy, el día en que Natsu se fue, ¿cómo es que tu no sabías nada cuando llegastes al gremio? Natsu me había dicho que iba a despedirse de ti- preguntó Erza, y sin querer abrió la pequeña herida de mi pecho, que aún no estaba del todo curada.

-Yo... no le abrí la ventana...- agaché la cabeza mientras mi mirada se ensombrecía – pensé que venía a despertarme como hacía todas las mañanas, asi que opté... por ignorarle y dormir un poco más.

-Vaya...- dijo Lissana- debió haber sido muy duro para ambos.- dijo posando su mano en uno de mis hombros a modo de apoyo.

-Si, imagino que será muy doloroso que no hayas podido ver ni despedirte de la persona que te gusta, y sin poder saber tan siquiera cuando volverá- dijo Mira-san.

Ante esta última frase, todas me miraron atentamente, y no fue hasta que, analicé bien la frase de Mira-san, que me di cuenta del porqué me miraban tan espectantes.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? Pero...si a mi no... A mi no me gusta Natsu.- dije mientras mi cara se tornaba del mismo color que el pelo de Erza.

-Vamos Lucy, todas sabemos que sólo tienes ojos para el descabezado de Natsu- dijo Kana dándo un trajo al barril que tenía junto a ella.

-Y que Natsu solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Lissana sonriendo pícaramente.

-E..eso no...no es verdad.- dije

-Vamos Lu-chan, ya no tienes escapatoria.- dijo Levy arqueando las cejas repetidamente de manera graciosa.

-¡Que no! Además Levy-chan ¿qué pasa con Gajeel y tu.. eh?- le recriminé señalandola con el dedo acusador, mientras que ella casi instantáneamente se sonrojó bruscamente, provocando la risa de todas las que estábamos en la mesa.

Por fortuna fuimos interrumpidas por una discusión entre Gray y Elfman, lo que derivó a una pelea, lo que derivó a un follón más típico de Fairy Tail. "El gremio ha vuelto a la normalidad" pensé sonriendo, y mientras esquivábamos hechizos a montón, levy-chan y yo nos escabullíamos hacia la salida. Levy-chan me había dicho que tenía que ir a Fairy Hills a buscar unas cosas, pero yo decidí dar un paseo a solas por los alrededores.

Le di miles de vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con las chicas. "¿Cómo pueden pensar que me gusta Natsu?" pensaba mientras llegaba a aquel árbol. Aquel en el que me citastes una vez. "Que oportuno" pensé acercándome al árbol. Esa vez pensé que quizás era cierto lo que Mira-san me había dicho, que yo te gustaba. Pero claro está... tú, y tu bendita obsesión por encontrar aquel supuesto tesoro. De repente, mi corazón dio un vuelco al recordar el sentimiento de aquella vez, pero una vez más volví a negarlo. "Es imposible" pensé sonriéndole al árbol.

Recordé lo que Gajeel le había dicho a Levy-chan sobre su casa, y en ese momento una idea tronó en mi cabeza. "Me haré cargo de la casa de Natsu también hasta que vuelva" pensé sonriendo y echando a correr hacia la casita. Pasé toda la tarde limpiando toda la casa, poniéndola en orden para cuando tu volvieses, rezando para que fuesen solo unos pocos meses. Happy pasó por la casita para buscar unas cosas cuando me encontró allí terminando de limpiar.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el

-Simplemente decidí limpiar la casa un poco- le dije mientras limpiaba la cocina.- Limpiaré y mantendré vuestra casa hasta que Natsu vuelva. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-¡Aye sir!- exclamó poniéndose manos a la obra.

Se nos hizo tarde, y a Happy le había entrado hambre, por lo que decidí darle algo de dinero y mandarle a comprar algo de pescado para ambos. Cenamos esa noche en tu casa, mientras Happy me contaba anécdotas vuestras de cuando erais más pequeños. Y al final, acabamos completamente dormidos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, sorprendida y algo avergonzada por haber dormido en tu casa, me levanté con dificultad, pues tu sofá no era nada aceptable para dormir y Happy y yo, después de desayunar, nos preparábamos para otro día más sin tu presencia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.¿De verdad estoy enamorada?**_

Y pasaron 6 largos meses. Ya estábamos en el mes terriblemente frío de Diciembre. Después de un tiempo ocupándome de tu casa, Happy y yo decidimos marcharnos a vivir allí, aunque yo sin querer ya había empezado a llevar cosas mías a la casita, al final solo tuve que comprar una cama con algunos ahorros que tenía y llevar mi ropa y los pocos libros que me quedaban. Como estábamos cerca de la navidad, decidimos buscar un pequeño abeto, y decorarlo. No podía parar de pensar en que harías en cuanto supieras que te había invadido y no pude evitar reírme como una tonta. Levy-chan, Erza, Mira-san y Lissana me habían abordado ese día sin piedad.

-Lu-chan- me llamó Levy mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que me encontraba hablando con Kana. - ¿Es cierto que te has mudado a la casa de Natsu mientras el no está?

-Eh... yo... Bueno si... pero...

-Oh, muy bien Lucy, eso significa que ya te has dado cuenta.- dijo Erza colocando su mano en mi hombro derecho.

-Si, parece que Lucy ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Natsu.- dijo mira con su sonrisa perversa. (si, esa que pone cuando está tramando algo y le está saliendo bien).

-¿Qué? Esperad...¿De qué estais hablando?- pregunté alejándome un poco de ellas.

-De que ya te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Natsu.- dijo Lissana sonriéndo igual que su hermana.

-Ya nos costó bastante que Levy nos contase sus sentimientos hacia Gajeel, aunque era demasiado obvio.- dijo Kana entrando al trapo de las demás.- Casi tan obvios como los tuyos Lucy.

-¡Que a mí no me gusta Natsu!- exclamé completamente sonrojada.

-Dicen que el primer síntoma es negarlo.- dijo Lissana arqueando las cejas.

-¡Lissana!- exclamé a modo de protesta, inflando los mofletes.

-Vamos Lucy, ¿vas a decirnos que nunca te ha traicionado el corazoncito, cuando cruzabas miradas con Natsu?- (kana)

En ese momento, mi cara casi se podía camuflar con el pelo de Erza. Aquella última frase me había rallado todos los esquemas, y me hizo recordar las sonrisas cómplices que tu me lanzabas y que hacían que me sonrojase y que mi corazón fuera a mil casi inexplicable. Y las veces que me salvabas, o te metías conmigo y no podía enfadarme contigo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeó Kana – solo hay que verte la cara para saber que acabas de darte cuenta de todo.

-Ai Lu-chan- dijo Levy coreando a Kana y las demás.

-No hay mucho más que pensar Lucy.- dijo Mira-san- reconocelo.

-No... No lo digan.- dije tapándome los oidos a modo de reflejo

-¡Estás enamorada de Natsu Dragneel! - exclamaron todas a la vez mientras se reían y llamaban la atención de los demás del gremio.

-¡Asi que por fin lo has reconocido Lucy!- gritó Gray

-Al fin tendré el camino libre con Gray-sama * w * - dijo Juvia dando saltitos de alegría cerca de Gray.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHH! MIS HIJOS SE ESTÁN HACIENDO MAYORES – lloriqueaba el Maestro

-¡ASI SE HACE LUCY! ¡ERES TODO UN HOMBRE!.- gritó Elfman.

-Que es una mujer, ¡Baka!- le dijo Evergreen.

Me rendí. Nunca entenderé como podrían haberse dado cuenta todos de que estaba enamorada de ti, si ni tan siquiera yo misma saberlo. O puede que ya lo supiese, pero simplemente me dedicaba a negarlo, porque yo sabía que para tí, solo era una compañera de equipo. ¿no?

Asi que me di por vencida,y lo reconozcí. Estoy perdida y locamente enamorada del dragón más cabezota y tonto que existirá en todo el mundo. Con el característico "Te gussssta" de Happy y unas cuantas felicitaciones más, decidí encaminarme hacia tu casa con Happy.

-Nee nee, Lucy.- dijo Happy mientras caminábamos.

-Si vas a hacer alguna broma, esta noche no cenas- le amenacé-

-TT^TT solo quería saber si ahora que te gusta Natsu te vendrías a vivir con nosotros a la casita.

-Yo... Bueno Happy, no es solo decisión mía. No creo que Natsu sienta lo mismo que siento yo.- le intente explicar.

-Pero si yo se que a Natsu le gussstas

-Pero solo como compañera de equipo y como amiga Happy.- dije sin nada de esperanza.- Haremos una cosa. Cuando Natsu vuelva, le preguntaré si me puedo quedar a vivir con vosotros ¿vale?

-¡AYE!

Pasaron los días y llegó la víspera de Navidad.

Esa noche el gremio celebró una gran fiesta. Como las de siempre. Todos bebieron, se pelearon entre ellos, pero apuesto a que desde donde estuvieses no te imaginarías que en el fondo todos os echaban de menos. Y por supuesto, yo y Happy te extrañábamos muchísimo. Cuando volvimos de la fiesta, mientras Happy dormía, me asomé a la ventana que daba hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba tu casa, cuando comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve del cielo. Decidí salir a observar la nieve caer, era una hermosa vista y me hubiese gustado compartirla contigo.

-ojalá estuvieses aquí...Natsu- dije en un susurro mirando al cielo.

El frío estaba quemándome las mejillas y la nariz, asi que opté por volver a entrar y encender la pequeña chimenea. Antes de acostarme a dormir, coloqué mi regalo de navidad para Happy en el árbol para que lo viese por la mañana. Esa fue mi primera Navidad sin ti. Fue la más triste de todas. Me acosté en la cama junto a Happy, abrazándole mientras rezaba por que estuvieses bien, donde quiera que estuvieses.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3. Trágica pérdida.**_

-dos meses después- Febrero.

Febrero. El mes maldito. El mes de los corazones y de los bombones. El mes dedicado al amor. En ese momento, me dio por odiar a toda pareja que anduviese cerca de mi. Y, por extraño que parezca, no fui la única del gremio que ese año terminó odiando San Valentín. Tanto Levy-chan, como Erza miraban con una mirada maléfica a toda parejita que estuviese por nuestros alrededores. Esa tarde de San Valentín habíamos decidido ir a tomarnos un pastel de chocolate a una cafetería.

-Odio este ambiente tan florido.- dijo enfurruñada Levy

-Si, es un asco ver parejas felices, mientras una no se come un rosco.- protesté yo también

-coincido con vosotras.- dijo Erza mientras se llevaba un trozo del pastel a la boca.- ¡Y VOSOTROS QUE MIRAIS! ¬¬ - les gritó a una pareja de acaramelados que pasaba por nuestro lado y nos miraban como si fuesemos raras. Por supuesto, los acaramelados huyeron despavoridos.

Pasamos una tarde entretenida de compras. Pero para nuestra sorpresa , apareció un misterioso encapuchado que nos arrinconó en un callejón, que por lo que aparentaba nos había jorobado el día de las chicas solteronas. El encapuchado nos observó a todas en silencio, mientras metía su mano bajo la capa y sacaba... UN RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS.

Si. El misterioso encapuchado, resultó ser Jellal, que pasaba por Magnolia y quiso ver a Erza. Levy y yo miramos a Erza, y no pudimos evitar reirnos. No sabíamos donde acababa el pelo y donde empezaba su cara. Era muy gracioso, pero al final ambas optamos por dejarlos solos y seguir con nuestra ruta de chicas.

Nunca pensé que desearía tanto pasar ese día contigo. Aunque no significase nada importante para ti. Me conformaría con tenerte aquí, conmigo y con Happy.

-4 meses más tarde-

¡Que calor! Ya es Junio. Comienza el verano TT^TT. Ese día había decidido seguir escribiendo mi novela, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, y me había legado una inspiración divina. Pero al final, terminé escribiendo cartas... Como las que le escribía a mi madre, solo que esta vez, decidí cambiar de destinatario. Ya que tu no estabas, decidí escribir cómo pasaba los días mientras tu estabas en busca de tu padre. Mis días con Happy, mi mudanza a tu casa hasta que tu volvieses, mi primera navidad sin ti, el descubrimiento de mis sentimientos por ti. Todo, quedará escrito y guardado bajo llave en el cajón del nuevo escritorio que había comprado. Me pregunto como reaccionarás al ver tu casa casi remodelada por completo al estilo Lucy Heartfilia.

-Diciembre-

Y así pasó un largo y doloroso año más. Otra vez Navidad. Esta vez repleta de sorpresas bastante agradables. Laxus y Mira-san se han comprometido (En mi opinión hacen una pareja perfecta). Jellal ha venido a pasar estas Navidades con Erza (Que romántico * w *) y lo que seguramente te sorprenderá aun más: GRAY Y JUVIA HAN EMPEZADO A SALIR COMO PAREJA.¿Increíble verdad? Esa navidad fue muy feliz y divertida. Pero a mi, me faltabas tu.

Al día siguiente, el día de Navidad, Happy y yo nos encaminamos hacia el gremio para llevarle a todos los regalos de nuestra parte, y nos encontramos con una escena un tanto peculiar. Todos los del gremio estaban cerca del escenario, rodeando a alguien que no alcancé a ver hasta que todos se percataron de nuestra llegada y abrieron paso para que pudieramos ver. Gajeel había vuelto. Levy-chan lloraba de felicidad abrazada a el, mientras que e solo le acariciaba la cabeza. En cuanto Gajeel nos vio, dejó a Levy a un lado, y se acercó hacia nosotros con un rostro bastante serio. Casi pude notar un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Mi corazón se hundió antes de que el comenzara ha hablar.

-Rubia... Es... Complicado decir esto.- dijo rascandose la cabellera.

Lágrimas.

-No he visto a Salamander desde que nos separamos al llegar a las montañas de Infe*.

Dolor.

-Eso... Bueno no significa que... -comenzó a decir Gajeel en un intento por tranquilizarme pero era tarde. Mis esperanzas se desmoronaron. Happy lloraba junto a mi. Todo el gremio lloraba. Ese día, se tiñó de negro para todos.

Nota de Autora:

*Infe: Lugar donde Gajeel y Natsu habían ido en busca de sus padres. (Me lo he inventado que conste) xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4. Vuelta a casa.**_

**Natsu's Pov**

-Dos años después-

-hummb. Odio los transportes – me encuentro fatal, después de tanto tiempo con papá en las montañas había olvidado este odioso sentimiento.- Hummmmb.

Recosté la cabeza en la ventanilla del vagón del tren en el que viajaba. Al fin. Al fin volvía casa. Me preguntaba si habrán cambiado las cosas en en gremio. ¿Estarán todos bien? ¿cómo estará Happy? ¿se habrá declarado ya ha Charle? ¿Cómo estará Lucy?

Lucy. Al pensar en ella recordé la pequeña charla de Hombres que había tenido con mi padre cuando le había hablado de todos, y sobretodo de Lucy.

_**-Flashback-**_

-¿Lucy? -preguntó Igneel con curiosidad - ¿Quién es?

-Es mi compañera de equipo – le conté mientras devoraba un trozo de carne asada.- Es increíble ¿sabes? Es una maga celestial, y es bastante graciosa.

-Vaya, parece que la aprecias mucho- dijo Igneel con un tono extraño en su voz.

-¡Si! Es mi preciada compañera.- le sonreí

-Compañera ¿Eh?- volvió a hablar con aquel extraño tono.- Dime Natsu. ¿No sientes nada extraño cuando estas con esa tal Luigi?

-¡Es Lucy!- le corregí- ¿Extraño? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno, ya sabes... algo que solo sientas cuando estás con ella. Como por ejemplo, que te preocupes por ella.

-mmm... claro que me preocupo por ella, es mi amiga.- le dije como si estuviese diciendo algo fuera de lo común.

-uhhg...Me olvidaba de que eres Natsu...- murmuró por lo bajo.- Veamos, pongámos un ejemplo. Si por un casual, alguien decidiera llevarse a Lucy, y tu no pudieses verla nunca más, ¿qué harías?

-No lo permitiré.- dije decidido, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Bien...¿Y si lucy se casara con alguien?

-¿Casarse? - Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Se habría casado Lucy con alguien mientras yo estaba en busca de mi padre?. Casi al instante empecé a arder. Literalmente. No entendí muy bien porqué, pero comencé a gritar que no permitiría que Lucy se casara. El porqué de ese extraño comportamiento, me lo explicó mi padre en cuanto me tranquilicé.

-Natsu- habló con voz grave.- Estás enamorado de Lucy.

-¿Enamorado?- dije extrañado- yo no estoy enamorado.

-Oh, si que lo estás. Esas llamas de celos lo acaban de demostrar.

Celos. Entonces era eso. Cada vez que veía a Loki o a el cubito de hielo acercarse a Lucy y me molestaba, estaba celoso. Entonces... ¿Me gusta Lucy?

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

-Hummmb.- tras esa última arcada me dormí. Aun quedaba bastante camino hasta Magnolia.

-3 horas mas tarde de sufrimiento -

Me arrastré por los suelos de la estación, aliviado por pisar tierra firme. Por fin en casa. Decidí pasarme por mi casa antes de ir al gremio y a casa de Lucy. Tenía que contarle todo. Que había encontrado a mi padre, que había estado entrenando con el y por eso había tardado tanto en volver, y que... Me...me... un calor irremediable se apoderó de mi cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFICIL DECIR LO QUE SIENTES!- Exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

Tras un largo camino, llegué a casa. Antes de abrir la puerta pude ver que algo había cambiado. Todo al rededor olía a Lucy. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO CON MI CASA?!- grité observando aquella extraña estancia. ¿Un escritorio? ¿UNA CAMA DE GIGANTESCA? Habían hasta cuadros de algunas fotos de los del gremio. Me acerqué hacia el escritorio, y un hermoso cuadro de color rojo con adornos dorados lo adornaba, con una foto en la que salíamos Lucy, Happy y yo. La cogí, recuerdo ese día. Reedus decidió hacernos un retrato a los tres, y Lucy se empeñó en guardarlo. Bajé la vista, y vislumbré uno de los cajones del escritorio abierto. Habían muchas cartas en el. Todas dirigidas hacia mi,Las fui abriendo una a una, sorprendiéndome al ver que en ellas estaban descritos los días de Lucy, mientras yo no estaba.

El día de mi marcha y los días posteriores a ella. Su repentina mudanza a mi casa. Las primeras navidades que pasamos separados. Y...sus sentimientos. ¿Lucy estaba enamorada de mi? Al leer eso me quedé perplejo, pero no pude evitar seguir leyendo las demás cartas, hasta que llegué a la penúltima carta. En ella explicaba la llegada de Gajeel dos años atrás, el le había dicho a ella que no había vuelto a saber de mí tras habernos separado en Infe. La carta acabó con varias marcas de lágrimas en ella. Con algo de incomodidad, abrí la última carta que era la más reciente, en concreto de hacía tres meses.

"7 de Julio de X794"

Hola Natsu. Hacía bastante tiempo que no te escribía. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Han pasado ya tres largos y dolorosos años desde que te marchastes. ¿Sabías que Gray le ha propuesto matrimonio a Juvia? Ha sido algo increíble de ver. Levy-chan y Gajeel están viviendo juntos y no puedo evitar el pensar que son una monada cuando están juntos. Erza y Jellal llevan un año de casados, y esperan un hijo. Tendrías que ver a Erza con antojos, es algo digno de apreciar. El gremio se ha llenado de pequeñas hadas que darán a la siguiente generación. Entre ellos estan los hijos de Mira-san y Laxus, el segundo hijo de Alzak y Viska, el futuro bebe de Erza y Jellal, y los demás que vendrán. ¡OH! Happy y Charle también se han casado y han tenido pequeños bebes.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Todos habían sido capaces de seguir con sus vidas y yo, poco a poco me voy quedando atrás, viviendo con la esperanza de que cualquier día entres por la puerta del gremio y me dediques esa sonrisa que tanto anhelo ver.

Pero, después de todo se que tu nunca nos abandonarías asi que, si hace falta, esperaré hasta mis últimos días hasta que vuelvas a casa. Al gremio. Hasta que vuelvas a mi.

Te quiero Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Tiré las cartas sobre el escritorio, y salí a toda prisa de mi casa, dejando incluso la puerta abierta, en dirección al gremio. Solo tenía algo en mente. Más bien a alguien. Lucy. Me había estado esperando, incluso tras mi desaparición. Le debía una explicación. Se la merecía. Llegué al gremio abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, sólo como yo la abriría, provocando que todas las miradas presentes en el gremio se dirigieran hacia mi.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres? - Dijo Gray amenazadoramente.

-Cállate cubo de hielo. ¿Dónde está Lucy?- le grité mientras caminaba por el gremio en busca de una cabellera rubia.

-¿Lucy? Espera...¿CUBO DE HIELO?- exclamó sorprendido.- ¿NATSU?

-¡SI SOY YO DEMONIOS! NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN DÓNDE ESTÁ LUCY – Grité desesperado.

-¡NATSU!- gritó una voz grave y que indicaba un próximo castigo.- ¡QUE FORMAS SON ESAS DE PRESENTARTE DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS DESAPARECIDOS BAKAA!- Me reprendió el maestro mientras me daba una paliza de las buenas.

-¡Viejo! Necesito ver a Lucy- le rogué malherido- luego os lo contaré todo pero primero quiero verla a ella.

-Lucy acaba de irse a casa con Happy, Charle, Wendy y Romeo.- dijo Gray cruzandose de brazos.- Llamita.- me sujetó del hombro antes de que echase a correr y me sonrió- Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias Hielito- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Después volví hacia mi casa corriendo, y mientras más cerca estaba, más sonreía.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5. Mi estúpido dragón.**_

**Lucy's Pov**

Terror. Eso fue lo que sentí al ver la puerta de la casa abierta.

-Lucy-san...- dijo Wendy comenzando a asustarse.- ¿Dejastes la puerta así cuando salistes?

-Pa..para nada...- dije asustada.- Estoy segura de que la cerré con llave.

-Lucy-nee, Wendy, esperad aquí, entraré yo primero.- dijo Romeo adentrándose en la casa.- Parece vacía, podeis entrar.

Wendy, Charle, Happy, los pequeños Tora y Ryu y yo entramos con miedo. En principio no había nada distinto, hasta que me percate de las cartas desperdigadas por el escritorio, y una gran bolsa tirada en el suelo junto al escritorio.

-¿Qué...?- comencé a hablar acercándome a la bolsa. Happy me siguió y observó algo en aquella bolsa que le llamó la atención.- ¡Lucy mira!- exclamó.

De la bolsa sobresalía un papel algo gastado. El papel de la primera misión que hicimos juntos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Comencé a sacar las cosas de la bolsa con desesperación. Los demás papeles de las misiones. Los recuerdos. Tu saco de dormir. Todo estaba allí. ¿Por qué?. Escucho pasos apresurados entrar en la casa y una voz que conozco bastante bien y que hacía años que deseaba escuchar retumbó por las paredes.

-¿Se puede saber que haceis tirando todas mis cosas por el suelo?- dijistes con un tono divertido. No contesté. No pude. Mientras Happy, Romeo y Wendy corrían hacia tus brazos, yo me quedé allí de rodillas, junto con el traje de Maid que también te habías llevado, arrugado entre mis manos.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que me retumbaban los oídos. Las lágrimas amenazaban en mis ojos, después de tanto tiempo. Habías vuelto.

-¿Lucy?- pronunciastes mi nombre tan cerca que provocastes que diese un respingo. Estabas de rodillas junto a mi. "No... no te acerques ahora..." protestó mi yo interna mientras me obligabas a girar el cuerpo hacia ti.- ¿Es que no me vas a decir nada?

"te odio. ¿Por qué me haces esto?" mi monólogo interno seguía protestando, y tu sujetastes mi barbilla levantandome la mirada. Abrí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al fin vi lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando ver. La cara del dragón más cabezota e idiota de todo Fiore. Esos hermosos ojos jade, esa única mirada que provocaba que toda yo ardiese. Mi estúpido dragón.

-Nat...su- conseguí susurrar al final, alzando mis manos hacia tu cara. Estaba feliz por tenerte aquí conmigo, y aunque todavía seguía llorando de manera incontrolada, te sonreí- Bienvenido a casa.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- dijistes sonriendome, mientras me abrazabas fuertemente.- Lamento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo. ¿Me perdonas?- me preguntastes mientras me secabas las lágrimas de mis mejillas sonrosadas.

-Baaka.- te dije mientras te miraba inflando los mofletes.- No me vuelvas a dejar.

Siempre recordaré ese momento como si fuera ayer. Me mirastes de una forma extraña. Nunca te había visto esa mirada

-Nunca te volveré a dejar sola.- apoyastes tu frente junto a la mía.- Te quiero Lucy.

No podré definir nunca como me sentí en ese momento. Fue una mezcla de locura, felicidad y amor al mismo tiempo. Interrumpistes mis pensamientos con un roce de tus labios. Calor. Felicidad. Amor. Solo pude responder con dificultad.

-Yo...tam...también...Te quiero Natsu.- te dije mientras te devolvía el beso un tanto avergonzada.

-Lo se.- dijistes sonriendo, y al ver mi cara de duda dijistes tan felizmente- Lo leí en tus cartas ^^.

Un rojo intenso se apoderó de mi cara a instante.

-Natsu...¡IDIOTA!- Exclamé indignada mientras te propiné una patada a lo Lucy- SE SUPONE QUE ERAN PRIVADAS.

-Pero si tenían mi nombre.- te echastes a correr por la casa mientras reías a carcajada limpia y yo te perseguía.

-ME DA IGUAL- te grité sin poder evitar reírme yo también.

Nunca pensé que te terminarías enterando de mis sentimientos por mis cartas, y la verdad es que en parte no me arrepiento de haberlas escrito. Aunque no me hizo mucha gracia cuando las llevastes al gremio ese mismo día y comenzastes a leerlas en alto. Si es que, no se puede evitar, siempre serás mi Dragón idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6. ¿Cómo nacen los niños?**_

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS HABRÁ LEMON, O UN INTENTO AL MENOS. **

10 años más tarde.

Un tranquilo día en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, hogar del gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, Fairy Tail. Cuatro niños magos jugaban en la parte trasera del gremio, armando un jaleo muy característico.

¡Fullbuster! ¡Hielo con patas me las pagarás! - gritaba una niña con un característico pelo de color rosa.

¡ Te lo tienes bien merecido cabeza de cerilla! - se burlaba un niño con el cabello azul, que mientras le hacía regañinas a la pequeña pelirrosa, se había despojado de sus ropas, y ahora practicamente estaba desnudo.

¡Quieres ponerte la ropa pedazo de pervertido! - gritó la muchacha mientras se tapaba los ojos un tanto avergonzada.

Uhhh... Ya están de nuevo otra vez. - dijo una pequeña morena de ojos rojos, que en ese momento tenia un libro en sus manos.

¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ! - Gritó la que parecía ser la mayor de las niñas con un característico pelo rojo largo, y acercándose a paso ligero hacia los que estaban discutiendo.

¡AYE! - exclamaron los dos niños temerosos de que la pelirroja se acercara más.

Al escuchar el jaleo que armaban los niños, un grupo de adultos se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

¡Se puede saber por qué tanto jaleo! - gritó una de las madres más terroríficas que el gremio tenia. Si... Erza Scarlet.

Mamá, Natsuki y Kaze están discutiendo otra vez – dijo la pequeña de pelo rojo acercandose a su madre.

Natsuki, comportate como una señorita por favor – gritó Lucy con ambas manos colocadas sobre la cintura en forma de jarra.

¡Natsuki! ¡Enséñale una lección a ese Fullbuster! - exclamaba el escandaloso padre de Natsuki - ¡au au au au...LUCY ME HACES DAÑO!

Te lo tienes merecido, deja de decirle esas cosas a nuestra hija – le reprendió Lucy mientras le tiraba de la mejilla a Natsu. - Así está de rebelde, igual que el padre.

Jajajaja parece ser que al Llamitas lo tienen bien controlado.- dijo Gray mofándose de su amigo.

Gray-sama...- reclamó Juvia , cruzando los brazos por encima de su barriguita de 7 meses de embarazo, con un tono de enfado. - compórtese por favor...

S...SII... - decía un tembloroso Gray.

Araa hielito, se me hace muy raro verte tan sumiso con Juvia. - se burlaba Natsu, mientras Lucy se dedicaba a volver a tirarle de la mejilla.

Ya basta vosotros dos – exclamó Erza – a ver si os dedicais a darle ejemplo a vuestros hijos que ya sois lo bastante adultos para ello.

Vamos vamos Erza...- Dijo Jellal – Chicos nos vamos a casa. - Llamó a sus tres hijos, a Sarah, la hija mayor y el ojito derecho de Erza, para sus 10 añitos era la más madura del grupito, cumpliendo como no, con el mismo papel que cumplía su madre de joven en el grupo más conocido de Fairy Tail. 5 años después nacieron los pequeños gemelos, Akira y Simon, ambos habían heredado caracteres de los dos padres, como el color azul del cabello de Jellal y los ojos marrones de Erza. Estos eran los que se dedicaban a revolucionar la casa de los Fernández.

Nosotros también nos vamos, Gray-sama.- dijo Juvia sujetando la mano de su amado Gray – Kaze-kun, vamónos.

Ehhhhh...No quiero.- replicó el joven Fullbuster. Kaze tenía unos 8 años de edad, y era la viva imagen de Juvia, aunque era prácticamente igual que su padre en cuestión de personalidad, bastante tsundere y como no, siempre estaba en pie de guerra con la hija de Natsu, Natsuki. Aunque ahí se podría adivinar que había algo más que una simple rivalidad entre compañeros de equipo y de gremio.

¿Has dicho algo querido? - preguntó Juvia con un tono y una mirada que hicieron que se les hielase la sangre tanto al padre como al hijo. Desde luego, los embarazos no le sentaban nada bien a la sumisa Juvia. Pues durante los embarazos su personalidad cambiaba bastante. Se volvía una especie de Erza, pero con algunos toques adorables, era como la describía Gray a sus compañeros de gremio.

N..no mamá... ya voy...- contestó su hijo aterrado.

Eso me parecía, y vistete por favor.- dijo Juvia mientras se daba la vuelta hacia sus amigas.- Nos vemos mañana en el gremio Lucy-san, Erza-san.

Si, hasta mañana Juvia, hasta mañana Erza.- se despidió Lucy mientras sus amigas se marchaban con sus familias. Se acercó hacia su hija y a su marido, con el pequeño Ryu en brazos.- Muy bien, ahora... ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos?- dijo resignada y sonriendo.

¡Bien! ¿Nos vamos nosotros también? - dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y cogía a Natsuki para llevarla en sus hombros.

¡Papá bájame! Ya no soy ninguna niña- protestaba la joven dragon slayer, aunque la verdad es que ella disfrutaba mucho mientras su padre la cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Vaaamos, si sabes que te gusta que te lleve sobre mis hombros. Luce, nos adelantamooooos.- dijo Natsu mientras se echaba a correr con Natsuki en los hombros.

Eh...¡Espera Natsu!- exclamó Lucy demasiado tarde- Uhh...Bueno Ryu-chan... Nos hemos quedado tu y yo solos.- Lucy puso a Ryu en el suelo, y ambos empezaron a andar tranquilamente hasta casa.

Una vez todos en casa, Lucy comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras que Natsu se bañaba con los dos niños.

Papi, papi...- decía el pequeño Ryu.- Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser tan fuerte como tu.

Jajajajaja – Reía Natsu mientras enjabonaba al pequeño. - Claro que si hijo.

A pesar de que aún no sabían que magia poseía el pequeño Dragneel, sospechaban que podría llegar a heredar la magia de Lucy, ya que Natsuki había heredado el poder de dragon slayer de Natsu. La hora de la ducha pasó, y toda la familia Dragneel se reunió en el pequeño comedor de la que en su día fue la pequeña casa de Natsu, quién, debido al nacimiento de ambos niños se vio obligado a hacer obras en su casa y añadir dos habitaciones de más en la casa.

Natsuki, cielo, has estado muy callada desde que volvimos a casa. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que quieras hija.- inquirió Natsu, apartando su plato y prestando atención a su hija.

…. - Natsuki dudó un momento en hablar.- Papá... Mamá...¿Co...cómo nacen los bebes?

¡!.- Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse cual tomate.

¿ERA ESO? Buaaah pero si eso es...¡buaaahhgg!- Natsu recibió un buen golpe por parte de Lucy antes de que le soltase a su hija alguna barbaridad.

A... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta cielo? - dijo Lucy con nerviosismo.

Simplemente curiosidad... Es que al ver a Tia Juvia embarazada... me lo pregunté.

Ve..veras cariño... Cuando...Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho... y...se casan... pues... llega un momento en el que piensan que quieren tener hijos... y...

Y ambos se van a la cama.- dijo Natsu seriamente con los brazos cruzados, sin saber que había soltado una barbaridad, que dejó a la joven Natsuki aun más confusa de lo que ya estaba. Por supuesto, después de soltar la patujada se llevó un buen golpe de su esposa.

¿A la cama?- preguntó Natsuki confundida.

Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que ambos...- "A ver como puedo explicarselo de una manera que lo entienda..." - es que tanto el hombre como la mujer, se van a la cama, y le rezan a la cigüeña para que les conceda un deseo de tener un bebé. - "menuda tontería...no se lo va a creer" pensó Lucy después de pensar bien lo que acababa de decir.

¿EN SERIO? Entonces si yo quisiera un nuevo hermanito a parte de Ryu, ¿basta con que le rece a la cigüeña para que me conceda el deseo?

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor frío bajandole por la frente.- ¿Es que quieres otro hermanito, Natsuki?

¡SI! Una hermanita.- dijo con felicidad.

Oh... entonces esta noche rezaremos mamá y yo también para que la cigüeña te conceda el deseo.- dijo Natsu mientras miraba a Lucy con una mirada que solo ella conocía.

Lucy se sonrojó de manera bestial al reconocer esa mirada de Natsu. "Oh no... En que lío me he metido" pensó Lucy mientras miraba de reojo a su pervertido marido.

. . .

La cena acabó aparcando el tema de los bebés, y Natsu se encargó de dormir a los niños mientras que Lucy se encargó de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Mientras estaba entretenida tarareando una canción y fregando, alguien la abrazó por la espalda y la distrajo de su trabajo.

Bueno... ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a hacerle el deseo realidad a nuestra hija? - preguntó su marido mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello .

Natsu...- Lucy hacía un intento por mantener la mente centrada en ese momento.- ¿De verdad crees que podríamos tener otro bebé?

¿Por qué no? Podría dormir en el cuarto de Ryu hasta que le construya una nueva.- Natsu seguía besandole el cuello a su esposa suavemente, trazando el dibujo de la clavícula con los labios.- Lucy... Te quiero ahora.

Hay que ver...- Lucy se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la cara de su marido.- Hace unos 7 años ni siquiera sabías como se hacían los bebés... y ahora...uhhh- suspiró en cuanto su marido le sujetó la nuca y la atrajo hasta el, buscando sus labios con anhelo.- Mi estúpido dragón.

¿Aún recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- preguntó Natsu mientras cogía a su esposa en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama.

Cómo olvidarlo - dijo Lucy con una pequeña carcajada - Me costó mucho que entendieras mis señales.

Si... Era demasiado inocente en aquellos años.- El dragon slayer se dedicó a quitarle el vestido a su esposa suavemente, mientras la besaba con dulzura en el abdomen, y subía hasta llegar a los hermosos pechos que tanto le volvían loco. - No hay día que no agradezca a aquella misión que hicimos nosotros dos solos.

Natsu...- Lucy no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir el nombre de su esposo. Pero en aquel momento, un Flash de un recuerdo la invadió. Una noche de verano, en una cabaña de un bosque, que supuestamente estaba encantado.


	7. Hello Everynyan!

Hola hola Everynyan! he decidido dedicar este apartado para agradecer por los reviews! , Muchisimas gracias a tod s por los reviews y por haber leido el fic! como ya había dicho, es mi primer fic y me hace mucha ilusión que les haya gustado ^-^.

En respuesta a tod s!:

SoulPolaris: parece que al final seguí tu sugerencia de dejar a Natsu y a Lucy teniendo hijitos! quien lo iba a decir jajajajja muchas gracias por tu Review, que fue el primero primerísimo y me hizo mucha ilu! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Gracias también a Evunchi2020!

Nirvanax: Gracias a tu review me dieron ganas de seguir con el fic, aunque fuesen un par de capitulos mas, así que los siguientes capis van en agradecimiento por tu review! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Marpipi: En respuesta a tus preguntas, tanto Natsuki (la hija mayor de Natsu y Lucy, que ya explicaré porqué decidi llamarla así) como Kaze (El hijo de Gray y Juvia) tienen 7 añitos, un año menos que la hija mayor de Erza y Jellal. Y el pequeño Ryu tiene unos 4 añitos. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Bueno, ahora les dejo a los lectores una info sobre el siguiente capi:

La verdad es que estoy tardando muchísimo en terminar este capítulo por el motivo de que...CHAN CHAAAAAN... contendrá Lemon (o un intento ya que es el primero que hago) y también es porque me han puesto examenes nada más terminar la Semana Santa y estoy que me arrancaría los pelos uno a uno si pudiese xD. Intentaré que el siguiente capítulo sea lo más decente posible y espero que os guste, como muy tarde lo subiré el Sábado.

Un beso grandísimo a tod s! y de nuevo y no me cansaré de repetirlo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7. Recordando el pasado.**_

_**Flashback AYE!**_

7 años antes.

Lucy estaba indignada. Un año. Un año había pasado tras la vuelta de Natsu, y su declaración, y ¿qué había pasado? Absolutamente NADA. Ni un beso como aquel que le había dado, cuando se vieron por primera vez tras estar 3 años separados. Simplemente el se limitaba a ser como era, el estúpido e inocente dragon slayer del fuego, Natsu Dragneel. Y allí estaba ella, con sus amigas y compañeras, sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas del resto, intentando pedirles consejo a las chicas.

De verdad Lu-chan, no entiendo como es que aun no le has dicho nada a Natsu.- decía Levy mientras se tomaba un batido de chocolate con nata.

Cierto Lucy – habló esta vez Erza con la pequeña Sarah dormida en sus brazos.- Ya lleváis como un año de relación. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que hables con el?

Uhhh... no se que hacer...- dijo Lucy apoyando la cabeza en la mesa. - Lo único que hace Natsu es salir en busca de trabajos y más trabajos, y cuando volvemos se pasa el día pescando con Happy, o peleando con Gray y los demás. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar en casa y cuando nos vamos a dormir.

Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que estais durmiendo juntos... en la misma cama... Y NO HA PASADO NADA?-gritó Kanna asombrada. - Lucy... desiste cielo... no hay nada que puedas sacar de ese idiota.

… - Lucy se desanimaba por momentos... - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo quiero a Natsu... pero... estoy empezando a dudar si el de verdad me quiere...

Lucy-san no debería deprimirse.- intentó animarla Juvia.- Juvia sabe que Natsu-san la quiere con locura... Pero Juvia no entiende muy bien por qué Natsu-san no ha hecho nada aun para demostrarselo.

Opino igual que Juvia.- Dijo Erza – estoy segura de que Natsu te quiere de verdad, pero todas sabemos que es un tonto de remate, y quizás aun no entienda muy bien los temas del amor.

¿Ara?... Entonces...¿Tendremos que hacerselo entender? - propuso Mirajane que llevaba bastante rato callada..."Peligroso" Pensó Lucy. - Trazaremos un plan para que Natsu ataque a Lucy.

A..¿atacar? - preguntó Lucy temerosa – Cre..creo que mejor olvidamos el tema... Me vo...

Ahhh no.. tu no te mueves de aquí – Kana sujetó a Lucy por el cuello de la camisa y la arrastró hacia la mesa de nuevo.

Vamos Lucy. - decia Mira mientras la miraba con una sonrisa diabolica de las suyas.- verás que con mi plan, Natsu abrirá los ojos.

Pero...- Protestaba Lucy en un intento por zafarse del agarre de Kanna.

Bien chicas... este es el plan.

….. 3 Días después...

Lucy POV.

¡Natsu! - Le llamé mientras el hablaba con Gray y Gajeel. - he encontrado un trabajo.

¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo mientras dejaba atrás a los chicos y se acercaba a mi.

Recojo unas cosas de casa y estaré lista.

Bien, te acompaño. - ambos nos dispusimos a salir del Gremio de camino a casa. - ¿De qué trata la misión?

Mira dice que tenemos que ir al pueblo Roth, y derrotar a un gremio oscuro que se ha dedicado a molestar a los pueblerinos. - le expliqué mientras caminábamos por el bosquecito antes de llegar a casa.

Genial, un gremio oscuro ¿eh? - dijo mientras chocaba sus puños - ¡Estoy que ardo!

Recuerda no destrozar nada por favor...

¡Aye sir! - exclamó feliz.

Mientras caminábamos sentí un deseo irrefrenable de sujetarle la mano, pero al no saber como reaccionaría desistí. Llegamos a casa, y preparé mi maleta, metiendo en ella el paquete que Mira-san y las chicas me habían dado y practicamente prohibido que no abriese hasta la noche de haber acabado la misión. "¿Qué será lo que han tramado? Conociendolas seguro que nada bueno" pensé mientras cerraba la maleta.

¡Lucy, nos vamos! - gritó Natsu desde el exterior de nuestra casa.

Voy. - salí al exterior y cerré la puerta con llave. Nos pusimos en camino hacia la estación.

De camino al pueblo, me dedicaba a admirarle desde atrás. Su ancha espalda, sus fuertes brazos... Entre más le miraba, más quería que me abrazara y me bes...

¿Lucy? - interrumpió mis pensamientos.- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callada.

¿Eh? A... no, no... jejeje - "¿Pero que te pasa Heartfilia?" me reprendí mentalmente a mi misma, pués, aunque él fuese Natsu Dragneel, podía llegar a ser muy perceptivo... Solo en casos puntuales claro está.

Hmmm... Bueno vale.

. . .

Habíamos llegado al pueblo dónde se encontraba el Gremio Oscuro, pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que el pueblo, estaba prácticamente vacío, parecía incluso abandonado. Natsu y yo seguimos andando por las vacías calles, observando atentamente por si veiamos algún ciudadano cuando unas manos me aprisionaron por la espalda.

No te muevas o mato a la rubita. - dijo la voz masculina detrás de mi.

¡Lucy! - exclamó Natsu intentando acercarse. - Más vale que la sueltes – Natsu estaba que echaba humo... Literalmente

Va a ser que no, jeje.- dijo el individuo mientras tiraba de mi hacia atrás.- Bueno, si me disculpas, me la llevo con gusto.

¡ESPERA! ¡DEVUELVEME A LUCY! - Fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida.

. . .

….erta...pierta... Despierta.- murmuraba una voz a lo lejos.

Mmmm – abrí los ojos lentamente. - ¿do...dónde... estoy?

Tranquila, estás a salvo - dijo el propietario de la voz que me había secuestrado. - te he dormido con un hechizo.

¿qué...qué quieres de mi? - pregunté mientras me alejaba de el.

Tranquila, soy amigo de Mirajane-san.

¿Mi... Mira...san? - "Espera...no puede ser" pensé mientras me daba un tic nervioso en la ceja.- Asi que todo esto es parte del plan ¿Eh?

Si, bueno, Mirajane-san nos dijo que teniamos que fingir un secuestro, pero no sabemos para qué. Le debíamos un favor, así que la ayudamos - decía aquel hombre.

En ese momento, se escuchó un terrible estruendo, junto con un temblor que hizo que los cuadros que adornaban la habitación en la que estaba callesen todos al suelo.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó el hombre mientras se levantaba exaltado.

Que os habeis metido con el dragón equivocado.- dije mientras agachaba la mirada con resignación

¿Dra...DRAGÓN? Esp... Espera... No será el...- antes de que el hombre pudiese decir nada más la puerta de la habitación, junto con toda la pared que la rodeaba había salido volando. Natsu entró por el hueco que había creado, rodeado de llamas, y con una cara sombría.

Vaya, vaya... Volvemos a encontrarnos, señor que roba a las mujeres de otros. - dijo Natsu mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Tu...¿Tu mujer? Pero... Yo no...

Tarde para explicaciones. ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

¡NATSU ESPERA!- exclamé demasiado tarde. El muy bruto, había lanzado su rugido, y junto a el, parte de la pared que daba al exterior, junto al hombre que me había "secuestrado"

Después de toda esta escena, esperamos a que Natsu se calmara un poco, y decidieron explicarle todo lo que sabían con respecto al plan de Mira-san.

¿Un..plan? - preguntó extrañado – No entiendo Lucy... ¿Por qué planearían Mira y las demás secuestrarte?

Yo..ehm...Bu-bueno... verás... - "No puedo decirselo..."

¿Uhm? - me miraba fijamente con una ceja enarcada de manera interrogatoria.

¡TO-TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!

¿haa? ¿Por mi culp...? ¡ESPERA LUCY! - Gritó mientras yo salía corriendo del gremio donde nos encontrabamos.

"Soy una idiota... No debí haberles hecho caso a Mira-san y a las demás..." pensé mientras seguía corriendo sin prestar atención por dónde iba. Seguí corriendo, hasta que mis piernas y la fatiga hicieron mella en é mi carrera, para darme cuenta de que me había perdido en el bosque.

Genial... Ahora ¿dónde se supone que estoy? - decidí seguir andando, y continué el camino durante lo que parecieron ser horas, hasta que llegué a un claro del bosque, en el que había una cabaña pequeña y un lago. - ¿Una cabaña? Genial, quizás haya alguien que me pueda ayudar a salir de aquí.

Me acerqué al lugar dudosa, y toqué en la puerta.

Hola. ¿Hay alguien en casa? - pregunté decidida, pero no hubo respuesta. Probé varias veces más, y al no obtener ninguna respuesta más, decidí intentar abrir la puerta, que por supuesto, estaba abierta.

Entré en la casita, y pude comprobar por su estado, que estaba abandonada, y que estaba así desde hacía muchos años.

Vaya... Mi gozo en un pozo.- dije mientras observaba con detenimiento aquella casita. Totalmente recubierta de madera por dentro, y decorada de manera humilde. Con una mesita rodeada de varias sillas, una cocina pequeña, una chimenea, un sofá. Seguí adentrandome en la cabaña, entré en un una de las habitaciones, que casualmente daba a un baño, algo pequeño, pero con una hermosa bañera antigua, un lavamanos y un pequeño espejo estropeado por el tiempo.

Salí del baño, y abrí la puerta que quedaba cerrada, para descubrir con asombro, una cama enorme, cubierta de un dosel, llena de polvo.

Es hermosa. - dije saliendo de la habitación, y justo al darme la vuelta...

¡Oye Lucy! ¿Por qué demonios te has ido así? - preguntó Natsu con los brazos cruzados. Tenía sudor bajando por su frente, lo cual indicaba que llevaba rato corriendo.

Natsu... - susurré sorprendida.

Maldición, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos. - se acercó a mi mirando a su alrededor. -¿Dónde estamos por cierto?

En una cabaña o es que no lo ves... - dije ocultando mi rostro de su mirada.

Oye... ¿Me vas a explicar a que venía eso del plan de Mira?

Yo...- comencé a decir. Mis palabras no salían, la razón era demasiado vergonzosa como para decirlo en alto.

¿Y bien? - Seguía insistiendo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "No aguanto más" pensé armandome de valor.

¡ES PORQUE ME HAS MENTIDO! - le grité.


	9. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemon explícito.**

_**Capítulo 8. Hermosa Noche de verano.**_

Lucy's POV.

¡ES PORQUE ME HAS MENTIDO! - le grité.

¿HAA? ¿EN QUÉ TE HE MENTIDO YO? - exclamó el.

¡ME DIJISTES QUE ME QUERIAS! ¡Y NO ES CIERTO!

¿CO..COMO DICES? ¡PUES CLARO QUE TE QUIERO LUCY! - gritó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi.- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que es mentira lo que te dije?

¡ DESDE ESA VEZ, NO ME HAS VUELTO A BESAR! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME HAS TOCADO! - "genial... ahora pensará que soy una pervertida o algo" - ¡DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA TODAS LAS NOCHES! ¡Y NO...NO ME HAS ABRAZADO NI UNA VEZ MIENTRAS DORMIMOS! - me miraba sorprendido... "No es para menos..." - ¡SI NO TE GUSTO, O SIMPLEMENTE NO SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTÚPIDO! - Se acercó a mi y me abrazó de repente. - ¿Qu-qué ha-haces?

Lo siento Lucy - dijo repentinamente.

Silencio... un largo momento de silencio.

Ah... ya-ya veo... Así que... E-es E-eso...- mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir- "Asi que... aquí acaba mi corta historia de amor... Ahhh... desearía que... por lo menos me... hubiese besado una última vez" - Así qu-que...Aquí se acaba...

¿Acaba? ¡LUCY LO HAS ENTENDIDO MAL TODO! -Exclamó mientras me sujetaba de los hombros y me miraba directamente a los ojos.- Yo.. verás todo... todo tiene una explicación. Yo... AGGG MALDICIÓN ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA DECIRLO?

¿Eh? - "no...no entiendo nada" pensaba confusa.

Verás... es que... desde que volví de aquel viaje, y te dije mis sentimientos yo... m-me he sentido extraño... Cada vez que te veía... mi cuerpo ardía en deseos de abrazarte y besarte y ... Era extraño... Así que, le pregunté a Gajeel y a Laxus...- de repente, su cara se tornó de un color rojo tomate intenso.

¿...? - le miré interrogante.

Me.. me dijeron que... Bueno... - estaba muy nervioso se le notaba a la legua – ME DIJERON QUE ESTABA DESPERTANDO DESEOS SEXUALES HACIA TI.

¿¡Qu...QUE? - sentí como el calor se apoderó de toda mi cara.

D-dijeron que... si sentía eso hacia a ti, debía... debía dejar salir lo que sentía...- me soltó los hombros y retrocedió varios pasos separandose de mi - Pero... decidí preguntarle a Levy sobre el tema... y... me dio un libro, en el que... descubrí que... - de repente se calló.

¿Qu-qué descubristes? - pregunté intentando que siguiera hablando.

Qué la primera vez... que se tiene sexo... para las chicas... duele. - dijo cabizbajo.

¿eh?

Yo... No quería hacerte daño... Así que... decidi... ocultar mis sentimientos, y seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada... - me miró a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y seguía demostrando nerviosismo. - Mientras dormíamos juntos... muchas de las veces no podía reprimir mis deseos, así que terminaba durmiendo en el sofá, por miedo a no poder controlarme.

Nats...

Se que soy un idiota... Por mi culpa has terminado pensando que no te quiero...

Natsu... - decía intentando interrumpirle.

Cuando en realidad lo que más quiero es estar contigo...

¡NATSU! - Grité mirandole. El se sorprendió por mi grito y me miró - ¿Quieres besarme de una maldita vez?

Después de haber dicho eso, dio varias zancadas rápidas en mi dirección, me sujetó por la cintura y del cuello y me atrajo violentamente hacia el. Me besó con fiereza, y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Deseo.

El deseo que sentía hacia mi estúpido dragón afloró por los poros de mi piel, estuvimos besandonos de esa manera durante unos minutos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos demandó. Nos separamos lentamente, y Natsu apoyó su frente junto a la mía, justo como hizo después de nuestro primer beso.

Dragón idiota...- le dije mientras le sonreía - Debistes habermelo dicho desde un principio... Y no dejar pasar casi un año...

Lo siento... Pero es que no quería lastimarte – dijo acariciandome dulcemente la mejilla.

Natsu... - le sujete la cara con ambas manos – NO VAS A HACERME DAÑO. ¡Baaaka!

Pero... El libro decía...

Olvidate de ese libro ¿Vale? - le dije devolviendole la caricia.- Natsu... Quiero que me hagas tuya.

Natsu me miró sorprendido. Al parecer, por su cara no se esperaba esa frase por mi parte.

Lu-Lucy...¿Es-Estás segura? - dijo aun sorprendido.

Completamente. - le besé de nuevo en los labios suavemente. - No tengas miedo. - Le sonreí – estaré bien.

Me observó de nuevo, me sujetó la barbilla y me devolvió el beso, al principio lento y cariñoso, y con el paso de los minutos, fue volviendose demandante y posesivo. Al cabo de un rato besandonos, me rozó los labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para adentrarla en mi boca. Con algo de timidez, le concedí el deseo, dejando que profundizara su beso aún más. Mientras me besaba de esa manera, me sujetó por debajo de las rodillas y me levantó, comenzó a caminar por la casa, hasta llegar frente a una de las puertas de las habitaciones, habriendo una de ellas para darse cuenta de que era el baño.

Ups... Habitación equivocada. - dijo sonriendo mientras habría la otra habitación y nos adentrabamos en ella. Me tumbó en la cama, y el se tumbó encima mía, mientras comenzaba a besarme de nuevo.- Lucy... Yo... No se que hacer...

Jejeje... Lo suponía – me senté en la cama, y le observe. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas aun, y su respiración ajetreada.- Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro... Pero nos las apañaremos. - le dije mientras me sentaba sobre el a orcajadas, le besaba y le quitaba su chaleco , dejando su torso...su musculado y deseable torso al descubierto. "Está lleno de cicatrices" Pensé mientras le acariciaba lentamente.

Yo también quiero quitarte la ropa.- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, esta... casi denotaba sensualidad. Sujetó mi camisa, y me la sacó por la cabeza, dejandome con el sujetador. Se dispuso a quitar la molesta prenda, pero le estaba costando un mundo, cosa que provocó que me riese.- Maldita prenda molesta- después de esto la prendió fuego.- Ala... "Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia"

NATSU BURRO ¡ERA MI SUJETADOR FAVORITO!

Bueno... Ya te comprarás otro – paró de hablar, y me miró con deseo. Volvió a tumbarme en la cama, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, desviandose luego por mi barbilla, y bajando luego por mi cuello, donde se detuvo a morderme suavemente. "Maldición Natsu..." Pensé mientras soltaba un leve gemido. Siguio bajando por mi hombro, siguiendo el camino central de mis pechos, y al llegar ahi se detuvo y levanto la mirada.- Nee, Lucy... ¿Sabías que tus pechos me vuelven loco? - dijo mientras ahora centraba sus caricias en ellos, apretandolos suavemente y arrancandome más gemidos.

Q-qué dices... Idiota- dije ocultando mi rostro tras mis brazos.

Ehh...jeje vamos no te escondas. Quiero verte bien - volvió a centrarse en mis pechos – Siempre he querido hacer esto...- y dicho esto, acercó su boca a uno de mis pechos, succionandolo con ímpetu, alternando la acción con ambos pechos, mientras que yo solo podía gemir de placer. Natsu deslizó una de sus manos hasta el cierre de mi falda.- Esto molesta... ¿Qué me dices Lucy? ¿La quemo también? - dijo sonriendo con sorna.

¡NI SE TE OCURRA! - me apresuré a bajar el cierre de mi falda y a quitarmela yo misma antes de que sufriese el mismo destino que mi sujetador. Natsu se rio por mi reacción.

Una vez la falda a salvo de las llamas de Natsu, éste se dedicó a observarme al completo. Ahora, la única tela que cubría mi cuerpo era mi braguita negra de encaje rojo.

Eres hermosa Lucy – Dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo. - Y endemoniadamente sexy.

Esta vez, bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas, dandome pequeños mordiscos en mi vientre, y las caderas, hasta llegar a mis braguitas, las cuales me quitó con la boca, dejándome boquiabierta con el gesto. "Dios... ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi dragón idiota e inocente?" pensé mientras ese acto hacía que me mojase aún más. Ahora sí que estaba completamente desnuda ante el, quién me abrió un poco las piernas y se acercó a mi intimidad con curiosidad.

Vaya Lucy... estás muy mojada - dijo mientras con lentitud introducia un dedo en mi interior. Al poco tiempo logró introducir dos y comenzó a moverlos rápida e impetuosamente, y cuando ya casi estaba por llegar al orgasmo, acercó su lengua a mi centro jugando con el, torturandome y haciendo que llegara al orgasmo casi instantáneamente.

¡Na-Natsu..y-yo... Me...AHH! - Exclamé dejándome llevar por el éxtasis. Mi cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente, y respiraba con dificultad, al igual que Natsu, al que ahora le brillaba el torso debido al sudor.

Cuando hube recuperado el aliento, le empuje quedando yo encima de el, tomando completamente el control.

Ahora me toca a mi – le dije de manera burlona. Le besé en los labios de manera dulce, y fui bajando lentamente por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, sus formados abdominales, acariciando todo su hermoso cuerpo. Llegué a su pantalón, y pude palpar el bulto que había entre sus piernas, que en ese momento estaba tremendamente duro. Le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón, y le quité los pantalones, dejandole solo con los boxers. Le despojé de la última prenda que le quedaba (a excepción de su bufanda), y la siguiente imagen, me dejó completamente atónita. "¡E-ES ENORME! ¿E-eso va a-a e-entrar?" pensé observando el miembro de Natsu, quien parecia orgulloso con mi reacción al ver su masculinidad.

¿Sorprendida? ¡Es mas grande que la de Gray! - dijo travieso.

Y yo que se...-/- - "Estúpido, se te tienen que ocurrir esas cosas ahora..." Con algo de vergüenza, me dispuse a masajear lentamente su miembro, y ahora era él, quien estaba totalmente a mi merced. Comencé a masajearle aún más rápido, y después de un rato, decidí devolverle el favor, así que introduje su gran miembro en mi boca tan desprevenidamente, que natsu se sorprendió.

¡Lu-Lucy! Es-espera no...ha-hagas... ahhh... ¡ESPERA! - Me separó rápidamente de él, le observé y tenia la respiración agitada, y su vientre cubierto por un líquido blanquecino...- Lo-lo siento...Lucy...

¿Por qué te disculpas?- le dije tumbandome a su lado.- Quería devolverte el favor. ¿No te ha gustado?

E-eso ha est-estado... ¡GENIAL! - Exclamó mirandome sorprendido.- Lucy ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

¬¬' … ¡IDIOTA! ES LA PRI-PRIMERA VEZ Q-QUE HA-HAGO ALGO CO-COMO ESO

¿EN SERIO? - me miró sorprendido – Menos mal, no hubiese soportado que lo hubieses hecho con otro...

Idiota... tu eres mi primera vez en todo... Mi primer amigo, mi primer compañero de equipo, mi primer novio... y el único con el que quiero compartir mi vida.

Lucy... - se giró y se tumbó sobre mi, sorprendiéndome el hecho de que estaba de nuevo en pie de guerra (NT/ Para ser más exactos que la cosita de Natsu estaba de nuevo animadita xD) - ¿Pu-puedo?

S-si... - volvimos a besarnos, por millonesima vez aquella noche. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba la habitación, y la hermosa figura de Natsu, cubierta de sudor. Acercó su miembro a mi entrada, presionandolo levemente.

A-aun puedes negarte Lucy... No quiero...- le puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

Natsu, estoy segura. - le sonreí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lucy... Lo haré despacio.- dijo mientras comenzaba a introducirse en mi interior. Un dolor terrible se apoderó de mi.

A-Au..- me quejé mientras unas pocas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

L-lo siento Lucy, ya pa... ¿Lucy? - coloqué mis piernas al rededor de su cintura impidiendo que saliera de mi.

P-por favor aguanta un poco así... S-solo hasta que me acostumbre.

De acuerdo.- mientras me embistió por completo, quedando totalmente dentro de mi.- Lucy...

¿Hm-mmm? - le mire aun con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales el me limpió con calidos besos.

Te amo.- me sorprendieron esas palabras, pero a la vez me transmitieron una tranquilidad que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentia.

Yo también te amo Natsu. - coloqué mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, sujetando fuertemente su bufanda. - Y-ya puedes moverte.

Y así comenzó Natsu el vaivén de sus caderas, adentrandose cada vez más en mi, llenandome por completo, mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, con una voz que transmitía necesidad. El dolor fue apaciguándoce, dando paso al dulce placer que la fusión de nuestros cuerpos nos proporcionaban. Al cabo de un rato, quise demandarle más.

Na-Natsu... Más...- le pedí atrayendolé hacia mi, abrazándole fuertemente.

Lu-lucy - aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embestidas, mientras me mordía el cuello suavemente, arrancándome cada vez más gemidos.- Vo-voy a terminar... Luc...

Sentí cómo un calor intenso se derramaba lento de mi. Se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome y acariciandome la espalda, mientras ámbos observábamos por la ventana la hermosa luna que adornaba el cielo esa noche.

Lucy...- habó después de haber recuperado el aliento.

¿Hmmm? - murmuré

¿Te casarías conmigo?- esa pregunta provocó que soltase una leve carcajada.- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó mirandome seriamente.

Lo has hecho todo al revés, Baaka. - le dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en su pecho y me abrazaba a el.- Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Mi estúpido dragón.

_**. . . **_

3 Días después. De vuelta al Gremio.

Ambos entramos por la puerta saludando a los demás, y antes de que pudiese ni siquiera bajar un escalon, me abordaron las chicas sin piedad.

Lu-chan ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntaba Levy-chan

Eso Lucy, cuentanos todo. - dijo Cana mientras las demás miraban expectantes.

Todo ha ido bien chicas...- les dije sonriéndo.- podeis esperar un momento, Natsu y yo tenemos que deciros algo a todos.

¡Lucy ven! - me llamó Natsu mientras se subía al escenario, y me ayudaba a subir junto a el.

¿Qué se supone que están planeando estos dos? - le dijo Gray a Juvia.

Juvia no lo sabe, Gray-sama.

Chicos, ¡atención! Tenemos que decir algo.- comenzó Natsu, acto seguido, me abrazó por la cintura atrayendome hacia el. - Lucy y yo... NOS VAMOS A CASAR.

Silencio. Unos largos segundos duró el silencio sepulcral, hasta que un murmullo que se convirtieron en gritos de júbilo inundaron las paredes del Gremio.

¡FELICIDADES CHICOS! - Gritaron todos a la vez.

Ya era hora llamita - Dijo Gray acercándose a Natsu, y dándole un saludo.- Me alegro mucho.

¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES NATSU! - gritó Elfman abrazando a Natsu por los hombros.

Al fin, salamander... giji.- le dijo Gajeel sonriéndo.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MIS HIJOS CADA VEZ CRECEN MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS- Lloriqueaba el maestro de manera escandalosa, antes de que parase de repente. - Por cierto Natsu, Lucy, más os vale traerme unos cuantos nietos.

Eso está hecho abuelo.- dijo Natsu mientras me miraba con deseo. - ¿Verdad, Lucy?

Eh...S-sí...

Después de volver a besarme delante de todos los del gremio, todos armaron una fiesta en nuestro honor. Me senté en una mesa apartada, observandoles a todos tan contentos, cuando su voz me sorprendió por detras.

¿Ocurre algo princesa? - preguntó Natsu colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

No, jeje... Simplemente, estoy feliz.- Le dije aun mirando a los demas- feliz de poder celebrar mi felicidad con mis compañeros y mi familia. Y feliz... de poder compartir y dedicarte mi vida entera a ti. Gracias Natsu. Por haber aparecido en mi vida. Por darme la oportunidad de conocer a esta gran familia. Y sobretodo, gracias por quererme.

Jejeje. Gracias a ti, por aceptar a este estúpido dragón, y por quererme también. Te amo Lucy.

Yo también te amo Natsu.


End file.
